Eruhína : Tome 1 : L'esclave de Mandos
by Sairina Thranduiliel
Summary: Sans le savoir, Oromë a conduit les elfes dans un piège. Dans un Valinor où elfes et Maiar sont les esclaves des Valar, comment peuvent-ils savoir qui sont leurs alliés ? Et comment l'Élu destiné à les sauver pourra-t-il naître et survivre ?
1. Prologue : Piège

Bonsoir. Oui, je sais, j'ai d'autres histoires à continuer… Mais je tenais vraiment à vous partager celle-ci, et je vous promets que je suis en train d'écrire les suites des autres aussi.

* * *

 _ **Eruhína : Tome 1 : L'esclave de Mandos**_

Prologue : Piège

Le jour où Oromë conduisit les elfes en Valinor, il ne se doutait nullement qu'il les conduisait droit dans un piège. Et pourtant… Tulkas se révolta contre l'autorité de Manwë, le jeta à bas de son trône et devint le roi. Les premiers-nés d'Ilúvatar furent réduits en esclavage, selon sa volonté, et les Maiar subirent le même sort. Manwë fut enchaîné aux côtés de son frère, et comprit en pleurant que celui-ci avait, seul d'entre eux, réellement compris la malfaisance du Vala de la Guerre et cherché à protéger les Enfants.

Et nul, qu'il soit elfe ou Ainu, ne savait qui parmi les Valar étaient du côté de Tulkas et qui ne l'était pas, car certains parmi les Valar aimaient les elfes et ne souhaitaient pour eux que la liberté et le bonheur ; ils avaient été contraints de se dissimuler pour pouvoir leur venir en aide. S'ils n'avaient feint d'être alliés à l'usurpateur, ils auraient été jetés en prison comme Manwë et Melkor.

Les rois elfes, Finwë, Ingwë et Olwë, devirent les esclaves de Tulkas. Lorsque Míriel, la douce épouse de Finwë, mourut en donnant le jour au petit Fëanáro, le puissant Vala força le Noldo à reprendre épouse, et à se lier à Indis, une jeune Vanya qui était si consumée par le désir qu'elle éprouvait envers Finwë qu'elle avait prêté serment d'allégeance à Tulkas, trahissant son peuple, en échange du jeune roi. Indis donna cinq enfants à Finwë : Nolofinwë, Lalwen, Findis, Arafinwë et Faniel. Tous préféraient leur père et lui étaient loyaux, comme ils étaient loyaux envers Fëanáro. Le fils de Míriel aimait profondément ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs et les chérissait tout autant que s'ils étaient nés de la même mère que lui, et ils lui rendaient cet amour. Indis, elle, haïssait profondément son beau-fils et le frappait dès qu'elle pouvait. Par chance, Curufinwë fut acheté, jeune encore, par Aulë, et s'il pouvait voir sa famille autant qu'il voulait, il ne subissait plus les coups de la Vanya.

Il prit pour épouse Nerdanel, fille de Mahtan, qui elle aussi était esclave d'Aulë. Leur fils aîné, Nelyafinwë Maitimo, qu'on surnommait Russandol en raison de ses longues boucles rousses, entra au service de Manwë, qui pouvait de temps à autre sortir de sa cellule mais demeurait emprisonné en Mandos.

Mais peu de temps après que Maitimo eut atteint l'âge de trente ans, Námo eut une vision et une prophétie fut prononcée par lui :

 _D'entre les Noldor sortira celui qui libérera le peuple elfe,_

 _Sa voix sera plus pure que celle de ceux qui chantaient devant Eru,_

 _Son cœur sera plus lumineux même que les Deux Arbres,_

 _Porteur de la volonté du Père de Tous, il vaincra le mal à jamais,_

 _Et seront punis ceux qui doivent l'être._

Ces paroles mirent en colère Tulkas, et bien que Námo ne fût nullement responsable des paroles qu'Ilúvatar avait mises dans sa bouche, il fut cruellement torturé et demeura un mois dans l'un de ses propres cachots, enchaîné à Melkor.

Un an plus tard, Nerdanel mit au monde son deuxième fils, un adorable bébé aux boucles noir ébène et aux yeux couleur d'argent, qui fut nommé Kánafinwë Makalaurë.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Makalaurë

Bonjour à tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances.

Comme promis à UnePasseMiroir, je publie un nouveau chapitre d' _Eruhína_ , en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Petite précision avant de commencer : je considère dans cette histoire que 90 ans pour un elfe = 18 ans pour un humain. Jusqu'à 90 ans, vous n'aurez donc qu'à diviser par cinq pour obtenir l'équivalent en âge humain.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Makalaurë

Le deuxième fils de Nerdanel et Fëanáro naquit au milieu de l'été, à l'aube, deux mois plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû. Ce fut une naissance difficile, et les sages-femmes crurent perdre le bébé. Il était minuscule, et si faible ; il respirait à peine, les yeux fermés, inerte.

Sa famille sanglotait, penchée sur le berceau du petit, quand soudain, il se mit à crier. Nerdanel se hâta de prendre son enfant dans ses bras et de le nourrir, tandis que Maitimo surveillait avec attention son petit frère. Fëanáro se serait effondré de soulagement si Nolofinwë ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse.

Nul ne vit une silhouette vêtue de noir disparaître dans un coin obscur de la pièce.

\- « Bonjour, mon petit Makalaurë » murmura tendrement Nerdanel lorsque son fils eût fini de téter. Fëanáro sourit et souleva leur aîné dans ses bras, l'installant sur ses genoux.

\- « Maitimo, je te présente ton petit frère. » Timidement, le petit rouquin attrapa la minuscule main du bébé, qui ouvrit les yeux, posant un regard confiant sur son grand frère.

\- « Bonjour Makalaurë ! » En réponse, le tout petit gazouilla joyeusement et agita ses petites mains.

* * *

Le premier mot de Kánafinwë Makalaurë Fëanárion fut « Atto ! ». Il parla pour la première fois lors de l'anniversaire de son père, répétant ce que disait son grand frère.

\- « 'To ! At o ! » Fëanáro manqua en lâcher son verre ; il le posa prudemment sur la table et se pencha vers son fils :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, mon poussin ?

\- Atto ! » s'enthousiasma le bébé en tendant ses petits bras vers le susnommé. Curufinwë le serra contre lui, le câlinant et le félicitant sous le regard attendri de Nerdanel.

\- « Atto ! Mai'mo ! 'Më ! Atto !

\- Trois mots en un jour ! s'exclama Nolofinwë. Il promet d'être doué.

\- 'No ! »

* * *

Makalaurë avait vingt ans lorsqu'il rencontra Námo pour la première fois. L'enfant jouait dans les jardins, lorsqu'il trébucha sur une racine et s'écorcha le genou, s'effondrant en travers du chemin alors que le Vala passait en compagnie de Yavanna et Aulë.

Námo s'agenouilla auprès du petit Noldo qui pleurait et essuya doucement ses joues trempées de larmes.

\- « Oh, celui-là, pesta Yavanna. Il faut vraiment que je m'en débarrasse, ce petit monstre ne cesse de causer des problèmes. » Le Juge la regarda et déclara simplement :

\- « Dans ce cas, j'en veux bien. »

Makalaurë fut donc acheté par Námo, mais le Vala décida que l'enfant grandirait auprès de sa famille, et ne viendrait en Mandos qu'une fois par an jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge de quatre-vingt-dix ans, moment à partir duquel il vivrait définitivement dans le domaine du Fëanturi. Nerdanel et Fëanáro étaient si soulagés en apprenant la nouvelle qu'ils remercièrent longuement le maître de leur enfant, qui se contenta de leur sourire doucement. Le reste de la famille était tout aussi heureux pour le petit, surtout Maitimo. Le jeune elfe aux cheveux roux veillait sur son frère.

Quant à Námo, il s'était pris d'affection pour le petit garçon qu'il avait acheté. C'était la première fois qu'un enfant courrait ainsi dans ses bras et lui réclamait des câlins à n'en plus finir. La famille du Vala – composée de Vairë, Irmo, Estë et des Maiar (vingt-cinq, soit très peu pour l'un des Aratar) et elfes qui vivaient dans son domaine – s'était agrandie. Makalaurë semblait considérer Námo comme un oncle supplémentaire ou un grand-oncle, ce qui rassurait Nerdanel et Fëanáro quant au traitement de leur fils en Mandos. Le petit avait également pu faire connaissance avec sa grand-mère, Míriel, et jouait souvent avec elle – Námo se rappelait encore en riant de la fois où le minuscule petit elfe avait réussi à emmêler tous les fils du métier à tisser de la Noldo, qui avait été quelque peu contrariée. Makalaurë était adorable, et très doué avec ce qu'on appelait communément « faire les yeux doux » ou « avoir des yeux de chien battu ». En ce qui concernait le Juge, il avait beaucoup de mal à résister à la petite bouille innocente du penneth et à ses grands yeux argentés si timides et gentils.

Námo baissa les yeux sur l'enfant niché sur ses genoux et sourit tendrement en voyant qu'il s'était endormi. Il n'avait qu'une envie, protéger cet enfant – et peu importait les autres Valar, peu importait ce que Tulkas appelait son _devoir_. Mais quel devoir ? Le devoir de torturer et de tuer ? Le devoir de faire du mal à des innocents ? Le devoir de renier leur père à tous, Eru Ilúvatar ? Oui, quel devoir ?

Námo n'avait qu'un souhait : que la volonté de leur Père s'accomplisse, et que par là même les Enfants puissent enfin vivre heureux et en sécurité. Et particulièrement ce tout petit elfe, innocent, attendrissant, timide mais si joyeux, si lumineux, le rayon de soleil du palais de Mandos. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que Makalaurë aurait à affronter de terribles obstacles avant que la Lumière ne revienne définitivement en ce monde. Cet enfant était la clef de leur survie, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Námo souhaitait tant le protéger : non, c'était parce qu'il était ce qu'il était : un enfant, dans tous les sens du terme, un petit qui aurait dû connaître une enfance totalement insouciante au lieu de ce monde d'esclavage, où il souffrirait – souffrait déjà – inévitablement.

Et Námo se promit, et promit à leur Père, que jamais il ne dénoncerait l'enfant, que jamais ses pouvoirs ne seraient découverts par quelqu'un de malveillant, que jamais Tulkas ne saurait ce qu'il en était avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour son règne de cruauté.

* * *

Celles et ceux d'entre vous qui sont observateurs auront sans doute remarqué ce qui paraît être un oubli – ce n'est pas le cas, cette omission est toute à fait volontaire de ma part.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue

Bonjour à tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé à publier un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai été débordée par les devoirs, les révisions, etc... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue

Makalaurë fondit en larmes. Le petit elfe était perdu ; il avait voulu explorer les Halls de Mandos tout seul, mais avait perdu son chemin. Tout était tellement sombre autour de lui. Le bébé se recroquevilla sur lui-même et sanglota de plus belle. Tout à son chagrin, il remarqua à peine que de la lumière éclairait à présent le lieu où il se trouvait.

\- « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda gentiment une voix. L'enfant sursauta, terrorisé. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il était entouré de petites pièces séparées du grand couloir par des barreaux de métal. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvaient deux adultes, l'un blond aux yeux bleus, l'autre avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs.

\- « Pourquoi pleures-tu, petit ? » répéta le blond, mais la même inquiétude brillait dans les yeux des deux Immortels. Le bébé elfe hoqueta doucement :

\- « Perdu, bredouilla-t-il. Veux atto. Et ammë. Et Mai'mo.

\- Sshhh, viens là, murmura l'autre. Tu vas les retrouver, d'accord ? » L'elfe miniature renifla et alla se rouler en boule contre les barreaux. Une main lui caressa doucement les cheveux à travers la grille.

Soudain, Námo apparut, les yeux remplis d'angoisse. Lorsqu'il aperçut le tout petit, il soupira de soulagement et le prit dans ses bras.

\- « Makalaurë ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Nous étions tous tellement inquiets ! » Le petit éclata à nouveau en pleurs.

\- « Sssh, je suis désolé, mon poussin, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'étais juste terrifié ! Si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé, qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver.

\- Perdu, gémit le minuscule Noldo. Voulais zouer. Mais le monsieur parti ! Tout seul. Voulais visiter.

\- J'aurais une explication avec Këlmar. Mais toi, ne pars plus jamais comme ça, d'accord ?

\- Pomis ! » Námo sourit doucement et berça Makalaurë avec tendresse. Toute frayeur passée, le petit elfe s'endormit, sous les sourires attendris de Manwë et Melkor.

\- « On s'est trouvé un enfant adoptif ? » le taquina ce dernier. Námo leva les yeux au ciel :

\- « Yavanna ayant clairement exprimé son envie de se débarrasser de lui, j'ai préféré le prendre en charge. Il vit toutefois avec sa famille la majeure partie de l'année.

\- Il est adorable, en tout cas. » Námo hocha la tête et disparut, pour réapparaître dans la chambre qu'il avait fait préparer pour l'enfant. C'était une très jolie pièce, assez spacieuse, aux murs d'un bleu sombre tirant sur le violet, meublée d'un lit de bois noir, d'une armoire et d'un coffre à jouets. Une fourrure blanche avait été déposée au pied du lit aux draps bleus et mauves. La pièce était presque entièrement bleue, violette et argent, d'ailleurs, hormis quelques touches d'autres couleurs. Le Vala déposa sa charge dans le lit et le borda avec affection, puis ferma les rideaux de soie argentée ornés de motifs or et améthyste. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Makalaurë puis sortit, refermant sans bruit la porte derrière lui. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Këlmar. Le Maia lui avait été offert par Tulkas.

Námo frappa à la porte et entra.

\- « Këlmar, dit-il simplement, j'ai retrouvé l'enfant. Mais à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu fasses plus attention à lui. Il était complètement terrifié. » Le Maia baissa la tête mais le Juge eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat de honte.

\- « Je suis désolé, bredouilla Këlmar. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait aussi longtemps. Je croyais que je ne serais absent que pour quelques minutes. À l'avenir, je le prendrais avec moi, je vous le promets, et j'irais m'excuser dès demain.

\- Bien » dit Námo. Le Vala s'approcha du plus jeune et l'attira contre lui ; le Maia tremblait.

\- « Këlmar. Këlmar, regarde-moi. » Le Maia leva la tête, mais était pratiquement incapable de soutenir le regard de son seigneur.

\- « J'ignore ce que t'a fait subir Tulkas, reprit doucement Námo, mais ici rien de tel ne vous arrivera. Tu as eu peur, tu as honte, c'est une punition suffisante pour ta négligence. Tu ne recommenceras plus, je peux le voir. Jamais, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur quiconque ici, qu'il s'agisse de toi ou d'un autre, je te le promets. » Këlmar fondit en larmes et se recroquevilla contre lui. Námo le berça et le borda à son tour il ne partit que lorsque le jeune Maia fut complètement endormi.

Le lendemain, Këlmar alla de lui-même demander pardon au petit elfe, qui le lui accorda immédiatement, et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, sous le sourire attendri de tous les habitants de Mandos.

\- « Námo ? » Le Vala leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux du petit elfe qui s'était installé de lui-même sur ses genoux.

\- « Oui, poussin ?

\- Les deux monsieurs, hier, étaient qui ?

\- On dit : qui étaient les deux monsieurs d'hier ? rectifia Námo.

\- Qui étaient les deux monsieurs d'hier ? répéta Makalaurë en butant sur les mots.

\- Manwë et Melkor, deux Valar emprisonnés. Melkor a été accusé de crimes qu'il n'a pas commis, et Manwë est le roi renversé par Tulkas.

\- Ah ! Manwë, était lequel ?

\- On dit : Lequel était Manwë ? C'était celui avec les cheveux blonds.

\- Comme tonton Aro !

\- Oui, comme ton tonton Aro, lui accorda le Vala avec un discret sourire.

\- C'est quoi un crime ? Et commis ?

\- Un crime, c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un fait, et c'est quelque chose de très mal. Et commis, ça veut dire fait.

\- Mais s'il a pas fait quelque chose de très mal, pourquoi il est là-bas ?

\- Parce que Tulkas le veut. Et que si on désobéit à Tulkas, on est puni.

\- Comme quand la dame aux plantes me tapait avec le fouet ? C'est ça ?

\- Par exemple. Ou emprisonné. Yavanna t'a fouetté ? » demanda-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

\- « Vi ! A dit que z'étais un petit monstre, et que ze le méritait.

\- On ne frappe les enfants ! Et tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- Ze zais, atto me l'a dit. » Námo hocha la tête, caressant les soyeuses boucles noires de l'elfe.

* * *

L'idée que Maglor ait pu zozoter m'a toujours amusée. Et il est tellement chou...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tyelkormo

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Tyelkormo

Námo gloussa en voyant Makalaurë qui sautillait dans tous les sens. L'enfant, à présent âgé de trente ans, était surexcité à l'idée d'avoir bientôt un petit frère Nerdanel était à nouveau enceinte, depuis environ douze mois.

\- « Du calme, Káno » demanda doucement le Vala. L'elfe lui sourit timidement et se concentra à nouveau sur sa harpe. Il avait un talent exceptionnel pour la musique, qui dépassait celui de bien des Ainur, et Námo était très fier d'être son professeur. La voix du jeune Noldo avait toujours été musicale, mélodieuse, chantante, et elle devenait plus belle à chaque minute qui passait. Il aurait été digne de chanter devant Eru lui-même. Et il n'était pas moins doué avec les instruments, particulièrement avec la harpe.

Ce fut à ce moment que Vairë entra dans la pièce.

\- « Mon amour, Tulkas sera bientôt là. » Námo soupira intérieurement mais se leva.

\- « Makalaurë, tu peux rejoindre tes parents. Aulë est d'accord pour que tu passes la journée et la nuit là-bas ; ton sac de voyage est prêt. »

L'enfant lui sauta dans les bras :

\- « Merci ! » Le Vala sourit et le câlina quelques secondes sous le regard attendri de Vairë.

\- « Allez, va ! » Kánafinwë obéit et courut ranger sa harpe dans sa chambre. Il récupéra son sac de voyage, qui l'attendait sur son lit, et rejoignit Këlmar pour qu'il l'emmène. L'enfant trépignait d'impatience. Le Maia lui sourit tendrement et prit sa main ils se retrouvèrent propulsés à Tirion, où l'enfant alla déposer ses affaires dans la maison de ses parents, puis ils rejoignirent la demeure d'Aulë. Le forgeron était présent pour les accueillir.

Këlmar alla avec une jeune Maia au service d'Aulë, Acúnanyë, la sœur de Mairon. Makalaurë les regarda partir avec un grand sourire puis se précipita vers la chambre de ses parents.

Comme tous les autres esclaves elfes, Fëanáro et Nerdanel avaient une chambre dans la maison de leurs maîtres, et une maison dans les villes elfiques qu'ils ne rejoignaient qu'avec l'accord de leur maître. Fëanáro préférait de loin sa maison de Tirion que la petite pièce occupée chez le Vala, mais par ordre de Tulkas, les villes elfiques ne pouvaient être occupées par tous leurs habitants toutes les nuits.

Lorsque le petit elfe pénétra dans un corridor, il vit la porte de ses parents ouverte et Fëanáro qui l'attendait, assis sur le sol, souriant. Makalaurë se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui le câlina avant de le laisser entrer. Nerdanel, assise sur le lit, étreignit son fils à son tour. Maitimo, présent également, – quelle chance ! – sourit à son frère et le serra contre lui. Kánafinwë alla ensuite s'installer sur les genoux de son père tout en regardant avec curiosité le ventre de sa mère :

\- « Il va naître bientôt, le bébé ? Vous allez l'appeler comment ? » Les autres se mirent à rire doucement et Nerdanel répondit :

\- « Oui, mon chéri, bientôt. Et nous ne savons pas encore comment nous allons l'appeler. Nous y réfléchissons. » L'enfant hocha la tête avant de se nicher contre son père :

\- « Vous nous aimerez toujours, Nelyo et moi, hein ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- « Bien sûr que oui ! promirent ses parents. Est-ce qu'on a arrêté d'aimer Maitimo quand tu es né ? Non ! On vous aimera toujours autant que votre petit frère. » Makalaurë eut un sourire rayonnant et rejoignit sa mère, posant ses petites mains sur le ventre de sa mère. Le bébé choisit ce moment pour donner un coup de pied, faisant bondir son pauvre grand frère et grimacer sa mère.

Il naquit cette nuit-là. La naissance fut étonnamment facile, comparée à celle de Makalaurë, et l'enfant était d'une étonnante vigueur pour son âge Nerdanel le nomma Tyelkormo, « prompt à la colère » car elle sentit que son troisième fils serait rebelle et peu enclin à la patience. Fëanor, sentant la force qui se dégageait de son nouvel enfant, le prénomma Turkafinwë, « Finwë puissant ».

Turkafinwë Tyelkormo Fëanárion était en effet un enfant vigoureux, à la voix forte (bien que moins puissante que celle de son aîné). Il avait les cheveux blonds, qu'il tenait du père de Míriel, Ahostaion, un Vanya, et les yeux argentés. Ses frères l'aimaient profondément, comme le reste de leur famille.

Tulkas voulut acheter le petit, mais Námo fut plus rapide et conseilla à Oromë de prendre l'enfant à son service. Le chasseur accepta, tant son remords d'avoir – bien malgré lui – conduit les Enfants à une vie atroce était grand. Il prit soin de Tyelkormo, dont le don pour la chasse fut découvert très tôt, et prit les mêmes dispositions que Manwë et Námo. Tulkas fut mécontent de n'avoir pu acquérir le troisième fils de Fëanáro, mais ne tenta pas de l'obtenir par la force. À la place il malmena Findekáno, l'un des deux fils de Nolofinwë, qui avait l'âge de Maitimo, et son frère Turukáno, né peu avant Makalaurë, et vendit Findaráto, le fils d'Arafinwë, né le même jour que l'apprenti ménestrel, à Ulmo, avec son père. Par chance, celui-ci était aussi doux de cœur que Námo.

Makalaurë continua à grandir, sa musique devenant chaque jour plus belle et sa magie plus puissante, sans que quiconque ne découvre le pot aux roses, car le Juge veillait.

La nature du jeune elfe ne serait pas découverte avant bien longtemps. Avant que le cours de ce qui était écrit et tissé ne change totalement.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Jeux d'enfants

Court chapitre, je sais, mais je voulais un peu de fluff dans ce sombre univers qu'est Eruhína.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Jeux d'enfant

Makalaurë se nicha contre son grand frère. Maitimo lui sourit gentiment et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- « T'aime, murmura le plus petit des deux elfes.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime » répondit son frère aîné. Ils restèrent un moment à se câliner, puis Makalaurë demanda :

\- « On joue ? » Les deux enfants – même si Maitimo était à présent âgé de soixante ans et était plus proche de l'adolescence que de l'enfance – s'amusèrent ensemble avec leurs jouets fabriqués par leurs parents avant de finir par se lasser. Ils décidèrent donc de jouer à cache-cache. Makalaurë partit à la recherche d'une cachette et finit par en trouver une derrière un rideau. Acúnanyë, assise non loin, lui jeta un regard amusé mais continua à lire l'ouvrage qu'elle avait déjà dans les mains lorsque le petit elfe était arrivé dans la pièce.

Maitimo arriva quelques minutes plus tard et écarta le rideau, découvrant son frère.

\- « Trouvé !

\- Pas juste, ronchonna Káno. Tu me trouves tout le temps. » Nelyafinwë éclata de rire, et Acúnanyë les couva d'un regard attendri. Les deux petits lui rappelaient l'époque où elle-même jouait avec son frère. Mairon lui manquait.

Tandis que Maitimo allait se cacher à son tour, elle posa son livre et s'empara d'une feuille, dessinant le visage de son frère aîné au fusain. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et la jeune Maia dissimula rapidement le dessin dans son livre. Elle entendit à peine Makalaurë s'en aller à son tour.

 _\- « Je t'aime petite sœur. »_

 _\- « Touchée ! Essaye de m'attraper ! »_

 _\- « Trouvée ! »_

 _\- « Je t'ai trouvé, Mairon. »_

 _\- « Tricheur ! » Et le rire de son frère qui résonnait tandis qu'elle boudait._

 _\- « Je t'aime petite sœur. »_

 _\- « T'es belle. On dirait une princesse. »_

 _\- « Dis, petite sœur, on joue ? »_

Elle inspira profondément et sourit. Où que soit Mairon, même s'il était réellement un monstre comme le prétendait Tulkas, il resterait à jamais son grand frère. Et leurs jeux d'enfant resteraient à jamais dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

De leur côté, Maitimo et Makalaurë finirent par cesser de jouer et rejoignirent leurs parents. Nerdanel berçait le petit Tyelkormo et Fëanáro préparait le repas.

\- « Vous vous êtes bien amusés, les enfants ? » demanda le Noldo en souriant. Les jeunes elfes hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père. Fëanáro se mit à rire en sentant ses petits l'agripper et les étreignit avec force.

Maitimo fut le premier à se détacher de lui et à aller s'asseoir près de sa mère. Makalaurë préféra rester dans les bras de son père, et ronchonna lorsque Fëanáro, riant toujours, lui demanda de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse préparer le repas. Il rejoignit sa mère et contempla son petit frère.

Tyelkormo bâilla et s'agita dans les bras de Nerdanel, qui continua à le bercer tout en fredonnant une chanson. Makalaurë contempla avec de grands yeux le minuscule bébé. C'était ça son petit frère ? Mais il était encore plus mignon que ses peluches !

Il se mit à fredonner en même temps que sa mère tout en se mettant debout sur le fauteuil pour mieux voir… Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait, déjà ? Tyel… Tyel… Tyelkormo ! Il était trop mignon. Le petit elfe s'approcha de son cadet et posa son doigt sur la tête du bébé, la caressant maladroitement sous le regard attendri de leur mère et leur frère aîné.

\- « Il est beau… » Fëanáro eut un sourire amusé tout en mettant la table.

\- « Vous êtes tous beaux, mes bébés.

\- Nos bébés, rectifia Nerdanel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Nos bébés » acquiesça-t-il. Makalaurë se pelotonna contre Maitimo, lui-même appuyé contre sa mère.

\- « Vous aime, murmura Káno.

\- « Nous aussi, on t'aime. »


End file.
